


Behind The Wheel

by Bella_Monoxide



Series: One Way Or Another Universe [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Rick, Crying Daryl, Dom Rick, M/M, Porn With Plot, S&M, Sub Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my One Way Or Another story in which the tables are turned.<br/>Can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> A warm Thank You goes out to my trusted beta-reader pharmtechgirl71.  
> The title is a song by Depeche Mode.

Rick had gotten home after his shift, bearing some takeout for himself since Daryl had been working on a job on the other side of town for a few weeks now and usually only made it home much later than Rick.

Humming to himself, he moved around the house, eventually undressed in the bedroom, then went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards, he dressed in casual clothes, then proceeded to eat his dinner.

Just recently, Rick had signed up for a course to move up on the professional ladder, striving to be sheriff someday soon. It had been Daryl's idea of a possible solution when they got to talk about Rick's general discontentment on their first 'date', and Rick had taken that step pretty soon afterwards.

Of course, he also did move into Daryl's house even earlier than that, he thought to himself, still amused about the turns his life had taken just recently.

But he loved it, would not change it for anything, in fact. He and Daryl had spend a weekend in Atlanta, going to a concert; but more importantly even, they had met up with Lori and her girlfriend, Andrea. It had been Daryl's suggestion, and at first Rick had rejected the very idea of meeting Lori at all.

That was until Daryl quietly pointed out that Rick was hardly in a position to accuse his former girlfriend of turning gay on him anymore, and that proofed to be a turning point in Rick and Lori's relations.

Lori had been very surprised to hear from Rick at first, but quickly gotten over it and, after talking to her girlfriend, had invited both him and Daryl for dinner on Friday, since the concert took place on Saturday.

They ended up having a great time together, and only parted after they had made plans to meet again in the foreseeable future. That had happened two weeks later, when Daryl and Rick threw a small housewarming kind of party and invited a few of their friends over, including Lori and Andrea.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen Rick noticed that Daryl was even later than usual, and he worried for the briefest of moments. But knowing his boyfriend – and he still felt weird about that term sometimes – had him thinking that Daryl would be just fine, and his time was better spent making himself useful with getting some laundry done until his man arrived.

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, he heard the roar of Daryl's bike and went outside to greet him after such a long day spent apart. One look at Daryl getting off his bike had Rick stop in his movements instantly. Something was clearly wrong, and a wave of worry washed over Rick.

Daryl walked over to the front door, dragging his feet and looking miserable. He only looked up at Rick when he nearly walked into him. While Rick wrapped his arms around him, Daryl all but started crying, his head dropping on Rick's shoulder as if it were suddenly too heavy for him to carry any longer.

After a few minutes of Rick holding him, whispering endearments in his ear to soothe his nerves, Daryl all but breathed "Rick?" When Rick turned his head a little in order to look into Daryl's eyes, he added "I need you. So much right now."

Rick started to say something back, but was halted in his motions by Daryl's nearly undetectable headshake. Apparently, his lover was not finished yet, so Rick waited patiently for what he had to say.

"Would you promise me to do something for me right now?"

Rick looked at him questioningly. "What do you need, Dar'?" But he was only answered with a counterquestion.

"Do you trust me?"

"Pft," Rick huffed, "you know that, most likely better than anyone else, too. Now tell me what you need from me, and I'll give it to you."

Daryl looked undecided and insecure, averting his eyes, but Rick was not having any of that.

He gently lifted Daryl's chin with his fingers, looked him in the eyes, and said "I love you so much, and you know I trust you. Now, please tell me how I can help you, since I can barely stand you being so miserable any longer." And with that, he hugged Daryl even tighter to himself, making it difficult to tell where one began and the other ended.

After a long moment standing together like this, Daryl pulled himself out of their embrace. "I need you to have your way with me today." Rick gaped at his boyfriend, utterly speechless. But Daryl was not finished. "I need you to take me, the way I would take you."

And he knelt down at Rick's feet, bowed his shaggy head, and pleaded "please, Rick, do with me whatever you feel like doing. I am yours to use."

Rick did not know what to do; but he felt that Daryl was as serious as a heart attack about this, so he told him to stay put just like that. "I will be back soon." He headed inside the house, walking into the bedroom without thinking.

Now that he was there though, he suddenly had some ideas, and he went to get a couple of items out of one particular dresser drawer. He layed them out on the dresser, put one item in his pocket, and went back to Daryl, who had not moved at all.

Rick bowed down and whispered into Daryl's ear "you will only speak when I tell you to, understand?" Daryl nodded, and Rick got the item out of his pocket, folded and wound it around Daryl's head.

It was the bandanna that had been used on himself that very first night he had spent at this house, and he remembered quite clearly how he had felt when he was robbed of his eyesight like that.

He helped Daryl up, took his hand and led him towards the kitchen, where he placed him in front of the counters. "Put your hands on the countertop."

Daryl swiftly complied, but Rick was faster. He forced Daryl's legs apart, causing Daryl to groan in arousal. A smack over the back of his head was all the answer Daryl got, and he bowed his head shamefully.

Rick ordered "Pop your butt out for me." While Daryl obeyed, Rick went to get one of the wooden spoons they used for cooking out of a drawer. Back between Daryl's spread legs, he pressed his growing erection against Daryl's butt, grinding just a bit, making Daryl moan and shudder.

Rick grabbed the chop sticks he had used for his Asian takeout and stuck them sideways into Daryl's open mouth while he pulled his hair for punishment.

"Listen closely now," he growled into his ear, "you open that mouth again without my explicit command, and I swear that I will whack you so hard you won't be able to sit on that bike of yours for weeks. Now open your pants, but don't touch yourself."

Daryl fiddled with his jeans, his hands shaking. When he had managed to get them open, Rick's hands pulled them down towards just underneath his butt. "Hands back on the counter, and don't forget to keep popping your butt out for me!"

Rick smacked said butt a couple of times with his hand, using more force with every blow. As soon as Daryl's backside was a nice shade of red, he began to use the wooden spoon instead, beating those georgeous cheeks in front of him at a relentless pace. Daryl began to pant heavily, his face flushed, brow sweaty.

At the point where Rick thought he could not take anymore, he threw the spoon into the sink, grabbed those ass cheeks with his hands and spread them, revealing Daryl's back entrance while his fingers dug into the bruised flesh.

As Rick blew on the opening, making Daryl shudder with want, he cried out from the pain Rick's fingers caused him at the same time. The chop sticks fell from Daryl's mouth, and he sucked in the air, fearing the punishment that would involuntary follow his disobedience.

He felt how two hands grabbed his upper arms roughly, then he was turned around and bitchslapped around the face. Rick's handprints on his cheeks, Daryl bowed his head in shame, while Rick barked his next order out at him. "Undress. Now."

Daryl struggled to obey, wriggling out of his clothes in such a hurry that he nearly stumbled – but he was stopped by strong arms, holding him upright. When he stood in their kitchen completely naked, Rick told him to go down on all fours.

As soon as he had gotten to the floor, he was being pulled by his hair in the direction of the bedroom, and he followed Rick's lead, his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

After they arrived, Rick looked back and muttered "what a naughty boy, leaking pre-cum all over the floors. And I just mopped those yesterday..." The bandanna was ripped from Daryl's head. Blinking in the sudden light, Daryl looked up at Rick in confusion.

"Open my pants, my cock is killing me." Daryl leaped at the command, eager to please, and after he had opened Rick's trousers, he looked up at him again, waiting for further orders.

"What are you waiting for?! Can't you see I am rock hard, come on boy, lick my cock!"

And with that, he grabbed Daryl by the back of his head, pulled him towards his leaking dick, and Daryl's lips parted to accept the bulging head of the cock he longed to be fucked by, using his tongue to smear pre-cum around the head and sucking it off again, making it extra tight for Rick in order to please him.

He hollowed his cheeks out, making the fine bones of his face stand out even more clearly. Hearing a sigh, he looked up at Rick, who had his eyes closed in pure lust, his hands tangled up in Daryl's unruly hair.

After a moment, his head was pulled off that hard cock, and Rick went over to the armchair they had standing in the bedroom since Rick had moved in, where he sat down and grabbed his cock in a tight grip, jerking it hard. "Go on now, lick your pre-cum off the floors!" He told Daryl, who swiftly obeyed.

While he did so, he heard Rick's moans and gasps behind him, the sound of heavy wanking clearly audible. Daryl hurried to clean his mess up, he wanted to get back to Rick quickly. As soon as he reached the kitchen, Rick bellowed "come back here right now!"

Daryl moved around and crawled back as quickly as possible. "You cleaned ok, but dripped all over the floor again! What am I supposed to do with you?!"

Daryl whispered if he might speak, and Rick graciously allowed him to. "You could use me to spill your release into my mouth, please, let me help you come."

"Get on your knees then!" Daryl did, and Rick got up, grabbed him by his hair again while he pushed his cock inside of Daryl's awaiting mouth, and started to fuck his face roughly, the need to come all consuming by now. Daryl gagged a few times but still managed to suck Rick off. Crying out, Rick shot his load deep down Daryl's throat, while Daryl's moans vibrated around his cock, making his orgasm all the more satisfying.

After his orgasm finally ebbed away, Rick pulled out of his boyfriend's hot mouth and moved around his kneeling figure to go to the bathroom for a quick clean up. Halfway there, he turned around and walked back, remembering the fact that Daryl was not bound in any way. Therefore, he might just be tempted to...

"DARYL!" He bellowed, furious at the sight that caught his eye as soon as he re-entered the bedroom. Daryl jumped visibly, bowed his head, and, reluctantly, let go of his cock.

"Hands on your back!" With that command, Rick strode over to the dresser, grabbed the handcuffs and snapped them around Daryl's wrists, then proceeded to stand in front of him again, kicking his knees apart, so he would kneel quite painfully, his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

Rick grabbed another item from the dresser and bowed over, making short work of a cock ring he snapped on Daryl's swollen member to make sure he could not orgasm for the time being. Then Rick stood between Daryl's legs for a full minute, looking down at him. While Daryl got more and more embarrassed, Rick's expression grew very serious, until he all but whispered.

"You know I can't let you get away with behaviour like that?" Daryl nodded his head, his eyes averted shamefully. "Look at me!" Rick demanded, and Daryl obeyed – only to receive a blow to his face that had his head spinning.

"You will sit and wait like this until I am back, do you understand?!" Daryl nodded again, not daring to speak even though Rick had asked him a question.

Not saying anything else, Rick walked out of the bedroom and into the bath. After he had cleaned himself, he toweled off and proceeded to walk back to the bedroom in all his naked glory.

"Get up." He ordered Daryl while he put on clothes, then walked up to his lover, lifting his chin with two fingers, looking into his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" And Daryl answered in a low voice. "Yes."

"But I can't let you off the hook like this. I need to punish you so you will learn your place properly. Walk in front of me, towards the kitchen." Daryl obeyed and Rick grabbed something from the dresser, then followed him.

When Daryl began to drag his feet, Rick swung the whip he held in a wide bow, landing it with a resounding smack on Daryl's still red behind, making him shout out in surprise and pain. "Keep on walking!" Rick all but barked at him, prodding his lover's butt with the tip of the whip for good measure.

Reaching the kitchen, Rick pulled out one of the wooden chairs and had Daryl kneel on it, while his head rested on the table. "You will count out your punishment while I deliver it to you, and you will start with two, since you already received one blow." Not waiting for a reply, Rick whipped Daryl's butt a few times, with him counting as ordered.

But Rick got worried when Daryl's skin began to bruise in earnest, since he usually was only on the receiving end of that whip in his hand. Thinking back on how his ass had looked like after sessions they had, he remembered bruises as well as bleeding, so he delivered some more to Daryl, making him count to a solid ten.

Then, laying the whip aside, he had Daryl wait while he went and got a wet towel to cool Daryl's skin before he made him sit on the chair. A hissing sound could be heard while Daryl pulled a face, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Rick put his hands on both sides of Daryl's face, leaned forward, and kissed him with a passion that held all his love for that incredible man of his.

After a short moment of surprise, Daryl kissed him back, then watched helplessly as Rick walked backwards to the counter, taking in the sight of his naked, sweating boyfriend, sitting on that chair with his hands tied at his back, arms bulging – as was his throbbing erection, sporting a cock ring so he could not cum.

A silent plea clearly visible on his face, Daryl spoke to his lover. "Please, Rick, allow me to come." And he bowed his head down again, awaiting Rick's answer.

Rick leaned against the counter, thinking for a minute. Then, he turned and walked into the bedroom to put the whip back into the dresser and grab some lube. Back in the kitchen, he told Daryl to get up and turn around.

Producing the key out of his pocket, Rick unlocked the cuffs, ordered Daryl to walk into the hallway, stand up against the wall with his hands to brace himself, legs spread apart. Losing no time, Rick started prepping Daryl's clenching hole with swift moves.

"Someone is very anxious to get fucked, huh..?" He teased Daryl while he spread him open. When he pulled his fingers out he ordered "Turn around and undress me." The simple command got Daryl in motion, and he moaned uncontrollably while he ripped Rick's clothes off of him.

Finally naked again, Rick pushed his lover into the bathroom and got the shower going. After they both got in, Rick turned Daryl around to face the shower wall, grabbed his own cock, lined himself up with Daryl's awaiting hole and plunged right in. He fucked him hard, merciless and demanding.

Daryl screamed at the tiles in both arousal and agony, since Rick was grabbing his damaged ass cheeks, kneading them with his fingers, while he moaned ecstatically into Daryl's ear, telling him that he is Rick's property to use as he pleased.

When Daryl reached a point where he could not take any more, he felt Rick's hand taking away the cock ring, while his lover whispered into his ear. "Cum for me, Daryl." No further touch was needed, as Daryl shot his load against the shower wall, moaning completely out of control, his hole clenching around Rick's cock, nearly pulling him over the edge again.

After Daryl's orgasm ceased, Rick murmured in his ear "just to drive the point home, I will continue to fuck you." And he does just that, moaning loudly while he held on to Daryl's awsome body.

When he was close to coming again, he commanded Daryl to kneel down in front of him, while he jerked his cock hard and ultimately came all over Daryl's face in thick spurts. Daryl had his mouth open, trying to catch some of it, and swallowed with a blissful expression on his face.

Rick helped Daryl up and pulled him into a tight embrace, rubbing his back. After a moment, he pullws away a little and whiped his cum off Daryl's face, then grabbed shampoo to wash his hair for him, rinsed it, and carried on to wash his body with shower gel. When he was done, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower to grab a towel for his lover.

He told Daryl to step out as well and wrapped him into the towel. "Go to the bedroom, my love, and wait for me there." Daryl nodded and walked away, while Rick dried himself off quickly.

* * *

When he entered the bedroom again, he noticed that the candles had been lit and his hot boyfriend awaited him in bed with the covers pulled up. He slipped into bed himself to join Daryl, pulled him into his arms and held him tight.

Rick was alarmed when Daryl started to cry at his shoulder. "Dare? What is wrong? Talk to me, please." He asked him in a worried tone. Daryl shook his head, and Rick was unsure of what to do.

He started to caress Daryl's back, his arms, moved his hands into his hair and pulled his head back a little, so he could look into Daryl's eyes. "Daryl. What happened? You were upset when you got home."

"Something happened at work today..." Daryl drifted off again, sniffing a little. Rick waited for him to continue, and soon enough, he did.

"I found a little girl at that site we are working, you know, on the other side of town? She was hiding there, skittish little thing, all arms and legs, big doe-like eyes. She looked so scared. I tried to talk to her, but she started crying. I think she hid from her parents, well, her dad. I called the police, I had no choice, my co-workers had noticed. But when her ma arrived to get her..."

Here, Daryl could not speak anymore and started to cry again. Rick was distraught; he had never seen Daryl like this. Then he had an idea. "Dare? Did she remind you of your own youth?" Daryl looked at him, bewildered and speechless.

For a few moments, neither of them said a word. Then, after assessing Daryl's appearance, the cop spoke again.

"Daryl, how about we deal with it tomorrow? You are totally exhausted." Rick suggested, leaned out of the embrace for a moment to grab some kleenex from the bedside table to blot Daryl's face with them.

Daryl nodded, then curled up in Rick's embrace and closed his eyes, while Rick whispered sweet nonsense into his ear, and soon enough, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, safe in his partner's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I thought how my storyline might have continued.  
> Please let me know what you think - comments are much appreciated!


End file.
